Ameli
The Ameli is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Ameli is used by the Federation in "Legends Never Die" and "All or Nothing". Multiplayer The Ameli behaves similarly to the M60 and M60E4 from past games in that it has very high damage up close, consistent damage over range, a low fire rate, and moderate recoil. Its high damage output slightly offsets its very low rate of fire in close quarters, allowing for two shot kills out to a respectable range. In the right hands and with the right attachments, the Ameli can be used in a number of roles. With Rapid Fire attached it becomes a powerful weapon in close engagements where the increased recoil won't be as much of a factor (using a Grip can mitigate this somewhat), allowing it to beat out SMGs and assault rifles due to its increased fire rate and two shot kill ability, which is about 12.5 meters long before dropping to a three hit kill. On the other hand, it is effective at long ranges as well, dropping off to only a 4 shot kill at extreme distances, the best in the LMG class. An optic such as the Tracker Sight or the Thermal Hybrid Scope are ideal for highlighting enemies across long sightlines or in difficult to see places. Interestingly, the Ameli has a 25% recoil increase for the first 3 shots fired when the trigger is pulled, meaning that burst firing is not as useful as on other weapons; continuous fire is recommended at medium to long range in order to put shots on target easier. Extinction The Ameli appears in the Extinction maps Awakening and Exodus, costing $3000. Although it is somewhat comparable to the LSAT from previous maps, the Ameli has some different statistics that make it good for different playstyles than the LSAT. It has a slower rate of fire, making it good for long-range support, but also a somewhat high amount of recoil. Compared to the Chain SAW, it has a slower rate of fire still and a heavier weight, making the Chain SAW statistically better than the Ameli. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Ameli model CoDG.png|Model of the Ameli. Ameli CoDG.png|The Ameli in first-person. Ameli iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Ameli Red Dot Sight CoDG.png|The Ameli with a Red Dot Sight. Ameli pickup icon CoDG.png|Pick-up icon. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Ameli returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as a Heavy Weapon. Campaign The Ameli can be found in the campaign missions Utopia, Bio Lab, Collapse, Armada and Terminus. Unlike most weapons, it has no aim assist on consoles. It is often found at spots where enemy ASTs are encountered, so that they can be dealt with by using this weapon. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Gallery Ameli AW.jpg Supply Drop Variants *'Whale Horn Elite' (Handling +2, Magazine Capacity +50 bullets, Damage -2, Accuracy -1) *'Chicanery Elite' (Integrated Advanced Rifling, Fire Rate +2, Magazine Capacity -50 bullets) *'Spacer Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Range +1, Handling -1, Accuracy -1) *'Subverter Professional' (Damage +2, Magazine Capacity -50 bullets) *'Crafty Professional' (Integrated Foregrip, Handling +1, Damage -1) *'Magnified Enlisted' (Range +1, Handling -1) *'Accelerated Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) *'Swift Enlisted' (Handling +1, Accuracy -1) *'Heavy Enlisted' (Damage +1, Handling -1) *'Redshirt (300 kills)' (Fire Rate +2, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *"AMELI 5.56" is written in the side of the weapon. *There is an unusable, folded bipod equipped on the weapon. *When the iron sight of the Tracker Sight is flipped up, the front sight is very large. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * The Redshirt variant is a reference to the Star Trek series. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons